


Warm Heart, Warm Hands

by anime_sock



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_sock/pseuds/anime_sock
Summary: It was easy to be shy, with Kent—possibly with anyone, Orion always had to push her a little to pry at other people when she wanted to know something—but the feeling, while warm, was not quite enough.
Relationships: Heroine/Kent (Amnesia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Warm Heart, Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/gifts).



> Not quite character study _or_ plot, just a warm, fuzzy moment, but I hope you like it!

"Are you cold?"

"Hm?" She looked up at Kent, walking beside her. It was a little chilly out, it being a winter night when they were walking through festive stalls under glowing lights, but she hadn't really been paying attention to the fact, more focused on everything around them.

But Kent frowned and pushed up his glasses slightly, as if to see her better and determine why this airheaded lack of self-care. "If you're cold, you should say so." He slipped off his coat as her eyes went wide and placed it over her shoulders.

"But won't you be cold?" she asked quickly.

"It's no matter. It's a short way to the pavilion."

Which was heated.

She subsided and held the coat closed. They continued to walk, and it continued to be a lovely night. She could look around with pleasure at the people buying animal-shaped buns or festival treats, see the pinwheels turning in the breeze, hear the sounds of happy conversation writ large. But that no longer drew the most of her attention. It was Kent walking beside her at a comfortable pace—because they'd learned to linger a little, to take in the moment rather than cover too much ground—and knowing he'd decided to care for her like this.

It was easy to be shy, with Kent—possibly with anyone, Orion always had to push her a little to pry at other people when she wanted to know something—but the feeling, while warm, was not quite enough.

 _You should say something,_ Kent was always telling her. He wasn't a mindreader.

"Um."

He looked over. Always attentive. She blushed.

"Can we hold hands?"

Kent blinked back, clearly surprised. She could almost hear him asking what the purpose of this request was and opened her mouth to take it back, only to be stopped by him taking her hand and wrapping it with his. It started a small, warm feeling in her chest that had nothing to do with body heat.

They continued their slow path through the festival and she leaned close, lingering in that warmth.


End file.
